1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle structure/surface that has a three dimensional tactile coating and its associated method of manufacture. More specifically, the disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle substrate surface that is provided with a coating that has a three-dimensional tactile pattern as well as a unique three dimensional appearance for either interior or exterior surfaces.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The relevant art describes various ways of applying paints and/or metal film layers to substrates in order to achieve a particular visual appearance. These coating methods depend, in part, on the type of substrate, the coatings to be applied, and the desired visual appearance of the substrate. For example, in the automotive industry, it is advantageous to provide certain elements, such as body trim pieces, with a metallic appearance to match an automobile body part, or even to enhance the appearance of said body part.
In the automotive industry, there has been a great demand for a protective, functional, yet decorative coating that would also serve to minimize or mask the appearance of surface defects. However, this demand has not been previously met.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,638 describes a novel metallic paint film giving an intensified metallic feeling when viewed at the front, as well as having good flip-flop characteristics. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,768 describes a paint with a three-dimensional effect created by applying liquid drops onto a painted surface, drying the paint surrounding the liquid drops, then re-spraying the entire surface with the paint. Japanese Patent No. 2000052700 describes an automobile coating film that includes paint particles of coarsened paint to provide mottled patterns of light luminous parts. Further, Japanese Patent No. 10005688 discloses a three-dimensional design pattern for an automobile surface which is accomplished by applying a photo-curable material to the surface, applying a pattern film, photo-curing the exposed photo-curable material, then removing non-cured parts to form a projected pattern. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0119259 describes a physical vapor deposition (PVD) film on an automobile body that provides a decorative metallic appearance and can be coated by ultraviolet (UV) curable paint. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,638 discloses a metallic paint film that provides a “three-dimensional effect.” Each of the above-described related art references is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
However, the above-described related art does not solve the immediate need for coating a substrate to produce a decorative effect.